


A Night Alone in The Lab

by CBMichels



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBMichels/pseuds/CBMichels
Summary: This is a purely fictional story and contains sexual material occurring between two men.  If you are offended by such material, or it is against the law to view such material in your area, please leave now.  Further, this story does not imply knowledge of the true sexuality of the actors or their private lives.  Any resemblance to real events or the plot of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation is purely coincidental.  CSI: Crime Scene Investigation is copyrighted by it's producers and/or CBS Broadcasting, Inc.Featuring Nick Stokes (as portrayed by George Eads) and Greg Sanders (as portrayed by Eric Szmanda) on the hit show CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.ORIGINALLY RELEASED ON ANOTHER SITE IN 2008





	1. What About The Party?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a purely fictional story and contains sexual material occurring between two men. If you are offended by such material, or it is against the law to view such material in your area, please leave now. Further, this story does not imply knowledge of the true sexuality of the actors or their private lives. Any resemblance to real events or the plot of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation is purely coincidental. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation is copyrighted by it's producers and/or CBS Broadcasting, Inc.
> 
> Featuring Nick Stokes (as portrayed by George Eads) and Greg Sanders (as portrayed by Eric Szmanda) on the hit show CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.
> 
> ORIGINALLY RELEASED ON ANOTHER SITE IN 2008

Greg walked through the empty halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab en route to the morgue. He was decked out in his newest pair of tight fitting jeans and his hip leather jacket. Everyone else from the graveyard shift was already at the party celebrating Doc Robbins' birthday. Greg wanted to make his entrance fashionably late. Even Grissom was there to celebrate, rather than sitting in his office playing with his insect collection.

As he turned the corner past Grissom's office he could begin to hear the revelry and music emanating from the morgue. A small movement in his peripheral vision drew his attention in another direction. Further down the hall in the ballistics lab he saw Nick putting on a set of head phones, still dressed in a standard issue soft blue lab coat. As he approach he admired Nick's broad shoulders and wished he could see how they traced down to the waist underneath the lab coat. He waited just inside the door as Nick called out his intentions.

"Firing one shot," Nick yelled.

The sudden boom that followed was louder than most bangs Greg had heard in the lab by quite a few fold. Startled he stumbled back a few steps and tripped over a box by the door and fell to the floor just in time for Nick to see as he turned around.

"Not very graceful for someone so dressed up," Nick joked, removing the ear protection.

"Ha ha, I fell over laughing," Greg replied.

Nick walked over and offered a hand to help Greg back up. Greg noticed the sizable gun in Nick's other hand.

"Wow, that's quite a piece."

".45 Magnum. One of the most powerful handguns on the market," Nick explained. "Legal ones anyway."

"Why aren't you at Doc Robbins' party?" Greg inquired.

"Celebrating a man turning a year older in the place he'll end up once he dies? Not really the kind of thing I'm inclined to attend. A little too ironic for my taste."

"I think that's the point, isn't it?"

"Probably, but still not my cup of tea."

Greg eyed the large gun once again as Nick set it down and reached into the large water tank with tongs to retrieve the bullet he had fired.

"Mind if I give that thing a whirl?" Greg asked.

"Only if you think you're up for it little man." Nick reveled in making fun of the junior CSI, smirking as Greg glared back at him. "Sure, take of that nice jacket of yours and you can give her a spin."

As Greg turned around removing his jacket to hang it by the door Nick couldn't help but admire Greg's slender physique through the tight black T-shirt revealed by the now-removed jacket. He only took his eyes away from the tightly hugged ass of Greg's jeans in time for him not to notice Nick staring. He committed the shape of Greg's young body to memory for use in his imagination when he got home later that night.

"Okay, I'm going to load two shots for you," Nick explained. "You'll need to make sure to brace yourself for this baby and only do one shot at a time. She's got a real kick."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as Sara kicking my ass at evaluation time."

"You can judge for yourself after firing this thing." Nick handed the gun to Greg and stepped to the side of the catch tank to watch Greg's technique.

Greg put his feet at shoulder width, putting his right shoulder forward, left back and bracing his firing hand underneath with his left hand. Nick knew what was coming and was looking forward to it.

As with protocol, Greg called out his shot, "firing one round."

BOOM! The force of the magnum's recoil forced Greg to throw his hands up stumbling backward against the glass wall of the ballistics lab, nearly loosing hold of the gun, but managed to stay on his feet this time. Nick was doubled over laughing at the spectacle of Greg's flailing arms.

"That was classic! I haven't seen anything that funny in months," Nick laughed as he watched Greg regain his balance.

"I think you've had enough laughs at my expense tonight. Why don't you help me get it right this time?"

"Fair enough." Nick motioned Greg over toward him. "Now try standing with your right leg back a foot or so. Keep your weight on your forward foot and allow your back leg to absorb the recoil. For your arms, keep them slightly bent rather than rigid and straight. Wrap your left hand around your right, not under it."

Nick looked over the younger man's stance checking for accuracy and subtly admiring the shape of Greg's body tightly wrapped in his T-shirt and slim fitting jeans. He could feel a slight rise in his own dark chinos and decided standing where Greg might see would not be a great idea.

"You've almost got it right. Here, let me help you." Nick moved behind Greg, removing his lab coat, much to Greg's private desire. The lines of Nick's V-shaped torso were now clearly visible under the fitted, white button-down shirt. Standing behind him, close enough so that his cheek brushed against Greg's back, Nick reached around and gently grasped Greg's upper arms.

"Relax your arms just a bit." Nick reached a little further along Greg's arms to push his elbows down a little. "Don't lock your  
elbows." In doing this he lightly touched his growing member against Greg's ass. He pulled back in a little jerk trying not to alarm Greg and hoping he didn't notice.

Greg's heart beat was already quickening with Nick's body so close to his own. The quick touch against his ass only hastened his pulse further. He wasn't sure if what he felt was really the thing he desired in Nick's pants or just another part of Nick's clothing. He was nervous but managed to keep from shaking noticeably. Relaxing his arms was certainly an impossibility.

Almost a whisper, he could feel Nick's breath on his ear as the words passed by. "Now gently squeeze the trigger." He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Greg squeezed...

\------------------------  
Copyright 2008 C.B. Michels All rights reserved.


	2. A Staggering Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a purely fictional story and contains sexual material occurring between two men. If you are offended by such material, or it is against the law to view such material in your area, please leave now. Further, this story does not imply knowledge of the true sexuality of the actors or their private lives. Any resemblance to real events or the plot of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation is purely coincidental. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation is copyrighted by it's producers and/or CBS Broadcasting, Inc.
> 
> Featuring Nick Stokes (as portrayed by George Eads) and Greg Sanders (as portrayed by Eric Szmanda) on the hit show CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.
> 
> ORIGINALLY RELEASE ON ANOTHER SITE IN 2008

BOOM!

If this one could have been any louder then the last one, Greg would have sworn it. The force of the gun firing seemed to be significantly stronger too. The kick again caused Greg to lose his balance, but this time his backward stumble forced his tightly-clothed body back against Nick's.

With the force of Greg's body propelled by the gun's immense kick, Nick himself stumbled a little. He stabilized his footing and leaned back to compensate for Greg. The younger man's body pressed against Nick's chest and Nick instinctively wrapped his arms around Greg's torso to prevent them both from falling to the floor. His catch placed his hands with fingers splayed across Greg's smooth, taught stomach.

Greg's eyes went wide as he felt the unmistakable shape of Nick's fully hard cock pressed against his ass. Instinctively Greg sucked in a non-existent gut before quickly regaining his balance and stepping away from Nick. Greg felt what seemed to be Nick intentionally trailing his fingers along his sides as he pulled away from Nick's embrace.

"You know you don't really have any gut to suck in there." Nick grinned nonchalantly, knowing full well that Greg had felt his raging hard-on.

"Oh, well thanks." Greg's sheepish reply came in a stutter. A little more composed, "That's quite a piece!" He lifted the handgun a little to indicate he wasn't talking about the weapon in Nick's pants. Secretly, his thoughts swirled around the phallic shape he had felt pressed against his read end.

"It's certainly powerful enough to bring down a big stud, isn't it?" Nick reached out and took the gun, placing it on the work table. He looked back at Greg with a sly smile, "but that's not what you're really referring to is it?" He took a step closer to Greg, only a short arms reach away.

In a flustered stammer with eyes avoiding Nick's piercing gaze, "Huh, um... what else would I be referring to?", Greg took a step backward, putting him up against one of the lab's counters.

Nick stepped forward to keep pace with Greg's retreat. He reached out with his left hand, firmly grasping Greg's right wrist. He brought Greg's hand forward, turning it palm out, placing it squarely over the bulge in his chinos.

"This."

Greg felt Nick's member throb as his hand was pressed against it. The chinos were warm to the touch indicating the flesh had been flush with blood for quite a while. Greg's eye were immediately focused on his hand and grew wide as he realized the size and girth of the piece of sensual equipment he cradled.

"Well... that's certainly a... uh... big piece too!"

Greg's nervousness was through the roof. He felt frozen with his eyes on his hand and his hand, well, in a place he had only dreamed of.

Sensing Greg's nervous demeanor, Nick took another step forward, closing the remaining distance between them. He put his right hand gently on Greg's side, reaching up with the other to cradle Greg's face as he leaned in for their first kiss.

As Nick's lips met his, Greg's nervousness melted away and he returned this kiss passionately allowing Nick's tongue to enter his mouth and massage his own. As their tongues acquainted themselves with each other Greg allowed his hands to trail up Nick's sides feeling the width of his V-shaped torso widen as his hands glided up and around Nick's shoulder-blades and reached his taught broad shoulder muscles.

Nick's own hands began exploring the younger man's body. His left hand sliding slowly down Greg's neck and across the youth's pectorals, coming to a rest with the now erect nipple squarely in the center of Nick's palm. His right hand trailed around to the small of Greg's back and pressed firmly, grinding their hips together. Both men felt their engorged cocks pressing against each other. Nick moved his hand down to caress Greg's tight little ass, giving one cheek a little squeeze as he pulled his lips away from Greg's.

"You are a hot little fucker, aren't you?" Nick grinned devilishly.

"I try." Came Greg's boyish reply. He started to unbutton Nick's shirt from the neck.

Nick stopped him by placing his hands over the buttons. "Wait! What are you doing?" Nick asked, looking around anxiously. "The entire night shift is just over in the morgue. We'll definitely get caught here."

"I've wanted you from the first time we met. I don't want to wait any longer. I want you right now!" Greg said hurriedly. He moved his hands down to Nick's waist and started undoing the belt buckle as he lowered himself to his knees. He managed to get the button on the chinos undone before Nick stopped him again.

"We really shouldn't do this here," he said looking down and the spiky blonde highlights in Greg's hair.

Without looking up and trying to wrest Nick's hands from his zipper, Greg replied, "shouldn't doesn't mean can't."

Greg went back to work, quickly unzipping the fly. Nick's eight and a half inch cut stiffy popped out in front of his face, nearly whacking Greg in the nose. It protruded from a short, dark, neatly groomed grove of pubic hair.

"Going commando, huh? That's hot!" After a short pause to admire Nick's groomed genitalia and beautifully sculpted cock, Greg looked up at Nick with a question in his gaze, asking quietly, "do you know how many times I fantasized about this?"

Looking down at Greg's pleading face and into his boyish eyes, how could Nick deny him? `Oh the hell with getting caught' Nick thought.

Looking up at the studly man standing before him, Greg saw the anxiety over getting caught melt from Nick's face and a smile cross his lips that told Greg exactly what he needed to hear. Placing his hands firmly on either side of Nick's hips, he refocused his eyes on the engorged cock before him, noticing a small drop of glimmering pre-cum sitting just at the slit of Nick's member he so long had dreamed about. He gently extended his inexperienced tongue to save the precious fluid from falling to the floor. Closing his eyes, Greg savored it's salty, sweet, silky texture.

Returning from his blissful moment, Greg's eyes opened, refocusing on the delectable task at hand. He leaned forward, twisting his head to one side of Nick's cock. Extending his tongue he touched it to the underside, near the base and licked back up to the head. He turned and repeated the sensual motion on the opposite side.

Nick felt electrifying sensations radiate the full length of his member and throughout his nether region at Greg's gentle moves. He rested one hand against the edge of the counter, already losing himself in the moment and forgetting his balance. He placed his right hand on Greg's shoulder, trailing his thumb down the kneeling man's neck.

Playfully, Greg gave Nick's perfectly shaped head a few licks, before opening his mouth wide and slowly surrounding Nick's pole with his mouth. As he descended onto the piece he carefully tried not to let it touch any part of the inside of his mouth. He wanted to get as much in as he could before closing in on the rod from all sides. Feeling his nose touch the tips of the grove, he stopped his descent and sealed his moist lips around the shaft, with barely and inch left outside his hungry mouth. His tongue raised up from it's recess at the bottom, pressing Nick's firm cock against the roof.

"Oh, Greg!" Nick moaned ever so softly. Sensations the junior CSI sent up through his toned body forced Nick's eyes to roll back in his head, which in turn rolled back itself, mind lost in pleasure.

Matching the curve of his tongue to the contours of Nick's underside, Greg began to slowly withdraw the member from his mouth. As his lips reached the base of the head, he slowed to a stop, drawing his tongue across the tip, slightly through the slit and back underneath before slowly descending the rod again.

Greg's slow, sensual fellatio put Nick into such a state of pleasure that he subconscienciously gripped the edge of the counter with fervor to prevent from loosing his balance.

Without ever removing it from his mouth, Greg's slow descent and retreat along Nick's long pole continued as he savored the smooth flesh and inhaled Nick's intoxicating aroma. The passion deep within him wanted more, and wanted it faster. Not one to ignore his own carnal desires Greg began to accelerate his back-and-forth motions. Now well lubricated with saliva, he slid up and down Nick's cock with ease, giving the stiff rod a good working-over.

The quickening pace brought Nick out of his trance-like state of pleasure and stirred his own animal instincts. The hand that had been resting gently on Greg's shoulder squeezed showing the younger guy he was doing well. Nick moved his hand up to the back of Greg's head, feeling the short soft hair slide between his fingers. He began to guide the youthful head back and forth along his pulsating cock in time with the soft moans Nick was now emanating. He started to move his hips to match the pace of the guided cock-sucker.

Sensing Nick's desire to take the reigns, Greg slowed his motions allowing the standing CSI to pump his cock in and out of the willing mouth at his own pace. Moving his right hand down Nick's firm thigh and calf, Greg reached for his fly to release his own rock-hard member. He single-handedly pulled down the front of his tight jeans and the black boxer-briefs underneath allowing the seven inch piece to be freed from it's constraints. Greg cradled his manhood in his free hand and began to stroke it in time with Nick's pumping hips.

Immediately aware of Greg's release of control, Nick firmed his hold on the youthful head to signal he wanted it to hold still. He further accelerated his pumping action in and out of his junior's mouth thoroughly enjoying the tongue massage his cock received at the same time. He curled his fist gripping Greg's hair between his fingers. He escalated his speed further to a full "face-fuck" speed, plowing his hard cock in and out of Greg's mouth.

As Nick's speed and intensity increased, Greg matched it step-for-step with the stroking of his own freed shaft. The intense face-fucking was driving Greg wild, pushing him closer to the point of no return. He wanted Nick's sweet juices to shoot across his tongue and down his throat. The thought of tasting the salty/sweet fluid for the first time made him want Nick to cum right then and there.

Nick's own thoughts were not far from Greg's. He was getting the blow-job of a lifetime and while he was looking forward to the impending climax he wanted to make it last. He sensed himself approaching the tipping point and quickly pulled his entire length from the young man's mouth, using the firm grip on the spiky hair to tip Greg's head back in a jerk.

"You really like that cock don't you?" Nick said with a sly grin looking down into the cock-sucker's bright but confused eyes.

With as wide a grin as his face would allow, Greg answered, "I love it! Now can I have it back?" Greg attempted to reclaim the throbbing member, pulling against Nick firm grasp.

"Only when I say so," came Nick's reply as he gave Greg's hair a gentle pull to remind him who was in control.

He moved his cock forward and with the hand that had been supporting him against the counter and proceeded to rub his cock back and forth across Greg's upturned face and lips. He moved it to one side and gave Greg's cheek a light slap with the head of his engorged cock before tipping the horny young stud's face back down parallel to his groin. He lightly brushed the head around the open lips of the youthful man who tried again to seal them around the phallus. Each time Greg made an oral grab for Nick's erection he pulled back just beyond the reach permitted by the solid hold on on the dark blonde hair.

Despite not being impaled upon the rod Greg could still smell the intoxicating aromas exuded by Nick's genitalia. The teasing cock than bounced with each flex of it's muscles in front of Greg's face only made him want and crave it more. His eager lips longed to have the burning hot flesh back between their grasp. His tongue yearned to again taste the smooth contours that lined the long pole.

Knowing how he was driving the junior CSI crazy with desire to once again encompass his raging hard-on between those eager lips, Nick slowly brought his hips forward, allowing only the head of his cock to enter the circumference of Greg's reach. He watched as Greg's fervent mouth quickly sealed around the head. Immediately the youthful tongue began working over the bulb again, sending jolts through the rest of Nick's body. He could not resist the intense urges and quickly slid as much of his length through the succulent lips as he could with a deep moan. He fully expected to feel the muscles at the back of Greg's mouth contract in a gag but was shocked only to feel his head slip down the back of the young man's throat as if Greg were an experienced professional at deep-throating. Only further surprised and stimulated was Nick by Greg's throat muscles as they instinctively began to contract and release, massaging the engorged head. Not being able to take it any longer, Nick pulled out to the base of his head and pushed back in again, thoroughly enjoying the skill of the inexperienced CSI's young mouth. A quickening pace followed bringing Nick closer to the edge as he face-fucked the kneeling junior.

Remaining focused on the tantalizing task going on in his mouth, Greg quickened the speed at which he pumped his own cock, keeping pace with Nick's bucking hips. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer but was savoring the quickly passing thrusts he was receiving from the his senior CSI. As his own cock swelled signaling his approach to climax, he felt the already large girth of Nick's manhood increase in circumference, stretching the back of Greg's mouth on each down-thrust.

Nick began to hear growing moans emanating from the kneeling youth. The vibrations they made in Greg's mouth pushed closer Nick to the point of no return. He began to moan from deep within his chest, quickening his pace even more, pulling out less, and thrusting harder against Greg's willing throat.

His own moans increased in volume and frequency as Greg sensed the imminent eruption of the cock he received so skillfully. His own manhood was aching for release and balanced on the tipping point. Tightening his lips around Nick's throbbing member Greg prepared not to lose a drop of the studly CSI's juice.

Feeling Greg's mouth grow tighter around his member pushed Nick over the edge. Both his hands took firm grasps of the youth's spiky hair. He plunged his cock into the back of the soft orifice holding Greg's head firmly against his groin as his moaned and grunted. Spasm after spasm released loads of his cum into the young man's waiting mouth, deep in the back of his mouth and down his throat.

Tasting the succulent fluid for the first time filling his mouth sent Greg's cock rocketing ribbons of white out across the floor. He sucked like his life depended on it to get every last drop of Nick's precious liquid moaning deeply onto the rod as his own body quivered with each spasms. Swallowing every last drop, he leisurely withdrew the spent manhood from his mouth. Looking up through beads of sweat and hands that now gently cradled his head Greg smiled at the face looking down back at him.

Nick smiled back, not saying a word, but simply sharing in the afterglow moments of what was hands-down the best blow-job he had EVER had. His eyes must have communicated this as the smiling CSI looking back up at him seemed content and still overjoyed with the events that had just occurred.

"You are one hot stud, little man," Nick sighed softly as he cradled Greg's face in one hand, reaching down with the other to help Greg to his feet.

"And you've got one hell-of-a cock," came the reply as Greg reached a standing position.

Before another word could be said, Nick pulled Greg's body up against his own, planting a deep passionate kiss on the youthful lips. Pushing his tongue between them, he tasting what little was left of his spunk in Greg's mouth. The two men's exposed members pressed against one another, still semi-hard as they were cradled between the two CSIs.

Gently breaking the zealous kiss, Nick asked, "why don't we clean up your creamy mess?"

"Let's," was Greg's simple reply.

He gave Nick another quick peck and grabbed a roll of paper towels from the counter, handing some to Nick, smiling still. After cleaning up the pool of spooge, the two men embraced again, both enjoying the comfort of the others arms.

"Think we should head to the party now?" Nick asked.

"I thought you didn't enjoy the irony of it?" Greg raised an eyebrow at Nick's change of heart.

"Well, you've found my kryptonite. That mouth of yours could convince me to do anything." He went to the door, pulling Greg by the hand with him. He held out the black leather jacket to the junior CSI.

Taking his coat as Nick handed it to him, a sly grin crossed Greg's face, "anything?"

"Within reason, of course." Nick put on his own brown suede jacket. Taking Greg's hand again they walked toward the morgue together.

"Well," Greg said matter-of-factly, "I have another orifice that just might enjoy the company of that sizzling cock of yours. Would that be 'reasonable' enough for you?"

Nick stopped at the door to the morgue and turned to Greg. He planted another deep, passionate kiss on the youthful stud. He stepped back, holding the door open for Greg to pass through. "More than you know."

\------------------------  
Copyright 2008 C.B. Michels All rights reserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** A SPECIAL NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR ***
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. This is only the second installment of "A Night Alone In The Lab" and more is to come! Your comments and criticisms are always welcome and greatly appreciated. Please email me as I really do value the opinions of my readers.
> 
> Sincerest regards,  
> C. Brandon Michels  
> cbmichels@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> *** A SPECIAL NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR ***
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing erotic literature. I'm very interested in constructive criticism on my writing style and content. Please email me with your comments and criticisms as I would really like to know what people think of my work. The second chapter will follow shortly. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Sincerest regards,  
> C. Brandon Michels  
> cbmichels@gmail.com


End file.
